1O oneshots CON 10 canciones 10 sonfics
by lexie annatsumi asakura kido
Summary: el reto trata de poner el reproductor de música en aleatorio y escribir un one-shot por cada canción que salga, en el tiempo de duración de la misma, por eso son algo cortos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen son de Level 5, si así fuera Endou y Natsumi ya tendrían un bebé, yo sólo los utilizo para cooperar en la campaña llenemos el fandub de ENDATSUS/ENDUMIS. Los garabatos contenidos en este fic, bien o mal escritos son mios.

**N/A: Este fic se trata de cumplir con el reto que vi en el fandub de mi película favorita "Sweeney Todd el barbero Demoniacio de Fleet Street" con mi autora favorita de ese fandub , el reto trata de poner el reproductor de música en aleatorio y escribir un one-shot por cada canción que salga, en el tiempo de duración de la misma, por eso son algo cortos.**

**Las canciones no me pertenecen…**

**En cambio la historia si…**

**NEGRITA Y CURSIVA: EL NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN Y EL GRUPO QUE LA CANTA**

_**ERES-CAFÉ TACUBA**_

Desde el primer momento en que supo que la amaba se convirtió en su razón de ser, de vivir, siempre estaba en su mente, interesado en verla feliz y en cumplir sus peticiones. Pensaba en ella al despertar, y sin ella en su vida se sentiría solo y muerto, pues era lo que más amaba aun antes del futbol.

Quería compartir su vida al lado de ella, no solo en esta vida sino también en las demás que vinieran, ella era su esperanza y su fé. Pues era.. lo que más amaba y atesoraba, en su boda juró cuidarla y protegerla como cuando la salvó de ser impactada por la llanta con la cual entrenaba en la Isla Liocott , y como lo haría hasta el último día de su vida.

_**Mi vida EN EL ESPEJO- JESSICA TOLEDO (ENDING 2 DEL ANIME SHAMAN KING)**_

En el espejo se reflejaba su perfil, ella una chica hermosa, Natsumi Raimon, que sufría porque el chico que amaba Endou Mamorou, no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, en ese momento se lo imaginó mirándola en el espejo, siempre lo vería como algo inalcanzable, como si no estuviera para ella, todo lo que siempre se imaginó no se lo podría decir, que lo amaba, pero ahora debería dejar su sentimentalismo , pero lo superaría algún día y su tristeza por fin superaría, su vida tendría que seguir ¿o no?, el la había olvidado cuando se fue a "estudiar al extranjero" cuando en realidad iba a verificar si las sospechas de que el abuelo del castaño seguía vivo Daisuke Endou, que ¿acaso su esfuerzo no valdría la pena?

_**AMOR DEL BUENO-REYLI**_

Natsumi Endou se encontraba reflexionando acerca de cómo su ahora esposo cambió su vida desde que lo conoció, podría hacer una metáfora, como cuando el cuchillo entraba en la mantequilla entró a su vida cuando se moría, cuando ella no era más que una niña mimada y engreída que quería destruir el club de futbol, porque eran casi nulos los integrantes de este, como la luna por la rendija sin espéralo se metió entre sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enamorada de él, sin reglas, solo su corazón mandaba sin tomar en cuenta a su cabeza. Nadie pensó que algún día ellos terminaran casados, ni nadie creyó en el amor de ella, diciéndole que ella lo haría sufrir y que no era la mejor persona para el.

El mojo su corazón de fe y ahogó sus miedos para que dejara de ser aquella chica atemorizada dejando que floreciera su amor del bueno, porque ahora ya no soñaba con el ahora compartía su vida, su casa, su cama y su corazón con él, le agradecía al destino que lo hubiera puesto en su camino para hacerla inmensamente feliz, sin saber que el también era inmensamente feliz, a su lado al lado de su Natsumi.

_**SOMEONE LIKE YOU- ADELE**_

Un día mientras Natsumi revisaba el correo, se encontró con algo que la hizo llorar, una carta, y era de quien menos lo pensó, en ella le decía:

Para la señora Endou:

Escuché que encontraste a un chico y que te casaste, escuché que tus sueños se hicieron realidad, que te dio lo que yo no te pude dar, Odio no ser invitado y por eso no estuve contigo en ese día tan especial para ti, pero yo no te deseo más que lo mejor para ti y para tu ahora esposo: Endou Mamorou, no me olvides, por favor. recuerdo que siempre decías que el amor, a veces duele,(sabes tenías razón como me duele el saber que ahora eres la señora de Endou), pero a veces dura para siempre, sabes espero que así sea, que siempre seas feliz con él, que te cuide, aunque sé que lo hará aun si su vida depende de ello, no quiero arruinar esta linda carta con cosas feas, pero aun te quiero y te extraño como el primer día en que nos dejaste quiero que sepas que nunca encontraré a una chica como tú, nunca amaré a ninguna chica que no seas tu…

Atte:

Rococó Uruappa

P.D: Vive, se feliz, hazlo por mí….

_**QUE TRISTEZA- EDGAR OCERANSKY**_

Esa noche Natsumi se encontraba llorando en su futón, más bien el que compartía con su marido, pero esta vez estaba sola en él porque su esposo estaba en el sillón recostado, pensando en la pelea que habían tenido hace unas horas, todo por los malditos celos de ambos, no era la primera vez que peleaban de hecho ahora era más seguido, Kazemaru le había dicho que como iban lo mejor sería el divorcio, y se puso a pensar en eso, para él sería terriblemente triste eso, no quería dejarla, la amaba pero ahora ya solo peleaban, en ese momento el chico escuchó una canción por los auriculares de su celular al ponerlo( para des estresarse por de la pelea con su aun esposa) en reproducción aleatoria sonó la canción: Que tristeza.

Y pensó que esa canción tenía razón, que tristeza le daría estar destruido por no cumplir con lo que ella siempre quiso en un hombre, despertar en las madrugadas sin su esposa sobre su pecho o caminar por las calles frías sin Natsumi rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos, que acabara con su matrimonio los ataques de princesa de Natsumi y los enojos a causa de los celos de Endou, No verla reír de nuevo, su andar tan grácil, el olor de su cabello cuando la correteaba por las calles cuando jugaba a perseguirla, porque le quitaba su balón de sus manos y al final acaba devolviéndole el balón, con la condición de un beso o una noche de amor, Que tristeza le daría acabar solo, ver su vida destrozada, y triste, sin nadie a quien proteger, como juró hacerlo cuando se casaron. Ahora si que no quería dejarla, la amaba y tenía que solucionarlo, entro en la habitación y Natsumi estaba recostada de espalda a la puerta, el sólo se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó, se acercó a su oído y le dijo: perdón, que tristeza… y así le cantó al oído la canción que hace un momento el estaba oyendo, al terminar Natsumi tan emotiva le dio un beso y le dijo: te amo baka

_**MÁS ADELANTE- ARROLLADORA BANDA EL LIMÓN**_

Ese día Natsumi y Endou estaban sumergidos en besos caricias, nadie sabía dónde estaban ellos, y si lo supieran se morirían, Natsumi tenía ganas de estar con Endou libremente, pero no podían porque sus actuales parejas se sentirían lastimadas: Endou le destrozaría el corazón a Aki; y Natsumi a Gouenji, algún día les dirían a todos; el también quería hacerlo, pero eso sería más adelante

Él también tenía ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que la chica más hermosa del universo lo amaba u viceversa pero si lo sabían todos los odiarían por hacerle algo así los chicos, pero con el destino no se sabe y estaban en verdad enamorados, ¿por que el amor tenía que ser asi?

_**A ESA- PIMPINELA**_

Un día Natsumi miraba la televisión, un dorama en el que el esposo engañaba a su mujer sumisa con una de sus amigas.

Inmediatamente la imaginación de Natsumi voló y se imaginó que le diría a la tipa, que le cambiaria el lugar, que viviera lo que vivió con Endou, que si sería capaz de dejar todo por ir a buscar al abuelo de esposo aun lugar desconocido, peor si la engañaba era porque se había cansado de ella , pero que le costaría a una amante estar con él, la llevaría a pasear, se sentiría feliz, pero el trabajo duro lo tenía Natsumi, lavar, cocinar, planchar, etc…,

A esa le diría un poquitín de cosas más,, PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE A ELLA NO LE OCURRÍA ESO O ¿SI?

_**ECLIPSE ALL YOURS- METRIC**_

Todas las vidas siempre estaban tentados o eso creía Natsumi, ¿la odiarían por haberse casado con Endou?, si una vez lo hicieron por dejarlos en el FFI y ser la gerente de Little Gigants, ¿Por qué no harían ahora?, pero ya era la esposa de Endou, ahora era toda de Endou, ¿algún día pararían?, de eso no estaba segura, pero ahora no se podía detener, porque era de Endou y el era suyo, para siempre, lo juraron y ella pondría de su parte para hacerlo feliz, ahora ya no tendría miedo porque estaba el para siempre, para cuidarla y protegerla, y por el resto de su vida sería igual…

_**MY MAN-BARBRA STREISEND**_

Su HOMBRE Endou, toda su corta vida siempre estuvo esperándolo aunque no lo sabía ella misma. Cuando estaba en sus brazos sentía que el mundo estaba bien, que brillaba, ¿qué importaba si dijera que se iría?, cuando sabia que regresaría sobre sus propias rodillas algún día, porque era de el para siempre, porque lo amaba más de lo que el sabia…

_**VOLVERTE A VER- CHENOA**_

El primer día que lo volvió a ver siempre lo recordaría, ese mismo día Inazuma Japan había llegado a la Isla Lioccott, ella ya llevaba tiempo en esa isla, pero lo que le costó dejar a Endou le causó un enorme dolor, pero ahora sabía que nada los podía separar, a pesar de la distancia se volvían a encontrar, el destino parecía que jugaba con ellos, como si fueran marionetas, su recuerdo la hacía seguir su búsqueda por encontrar al abuelo de Endou, saber que algún día se volverían a ver la mantenía aun esperanzada, y así fue cuando lo vió pareció que era la primera vez, se sentía emocionada pues a su lado encontraba la razón de su vida, nunca se despidieron realmente, fue una pausa a su historia de amor, siempre se imaginaba como sería estar en sus brazos, y un día lo supo; como ahora que era rodeada por los brazos de él, contemplando lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante como la señora Endou y como fue cuando empezaba a estar enamorada…

FIN

N/A: ¿Qué tal me quedo?, ¿merezco un review?, espero que si

Atte: Lexie Annatsumi Asakura Fubukidou

PAZ


End file.
